


You Sound Like A Violin

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: AU, British Sign Language, Cute, Ficlet, Freeform, Hearing Impaired Scorpius Malfoy, Hearing aids, M/M, Nice Astoria Greengrass, Scorbus, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter Fluff, Word Count: 650, indecent use of inverted commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is hearing impaired and Draco refuses to get him hearing aids.Albus isn't having it. But they seem to underestimate how sappy they'll get in a cramped audiologist's room.





	You Sound Like A Violin

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea at 4am again.

'Can't you just be a normal parent and not treat me like a walking disability.' And then, as soon as Scorpius realised his father wasn't paying him the slightest bit of attention.   
'Dickhead.'  
His dad, of course, was none the wiser. 

Unfortunately Astoria seemed to have materialised out of the kitchen at that exact moment.  
She furrowed her brow at Scorpius before smoothing her dress. 'Were you on about hearing aids again, dear?' 

Scorpius nodded. At least his mother tried.   
He glared in his father's general direction again before huffing off to pack his school supplies. 

He'd owled Al about his obnoxious father a couple of times throughout the holidays, mostly complaining that he couldn't go to the Potter's because   
'my father is a git.' 

Scorpius got sad when he realised he wouldn't get to know what Al's laugh sounded like. They'd been dating nearly two years!

Scorpius didn't usually get tearful about his hearing loss, but sometimes it bothered him. Especially when it came to Albus. Al had learnt sign language, British and French, to keep up with Scorpius, and later, Astoria's conversations. Scorp's mother was delighted when a young Albus Potter came bounding up to her on the platform, speaking and signing in French for her and her son's benefit. She'd talked about it for days afterwards.

When the owl arrived, Scorpius hardly looked up. He only realised it was there because the flash of wing was so bright against the overcast sky. 

He took the letter from the bird, face lighting up immediately when he realised who it was from.

Scorp.  
You, me. Lunch? Today: 1pm.

Scorpius pocketed the parchment, rumpling it around the edges. He scrawled his own note to his parents before dashing for the door.

'Never thought you'd get here.' Al smiled before kissing him on the nose, standing on his toes because he couldn't reach.  
Scorpius laughed a little, relaying the argument he'd had with his father that morning, the one where Draco had furiously told him hearing aid's were Muggle contraptions.

A stony look crossed Albus' face before he grabbed Scorpius by the arm, marching him across the car park.

'Lunch can wait. You're going in here first.'  
They were stood at the entrance of a Muggle hearing specialist. Scorpius gulped but didn't protest when Al pushed him inside and then patiently explained what they were there for. 

Al was so much better with Muggle stuff than Scorpius was, or at least he assumed so. The receptionist was smiling and nodding along to what he said.

Eventually he was made to sit in a stupidly hard chair while the Muggles did some things with his ears that he didn't understand.

***

A week later, Scorpius sat back in the stupid, hard chair as the hearing technician fitted his hearing aid's and signed how to use them. 

He got the concept pretty quickly, soon realising how loud the world was. Pigeons outside cooed, cars roared past and trundle wheels squeaked.   
Scorpius beamed.

“Do they work?” Albus signed as he talked. It made Scorpius blush profusely.   
He almost didn't register that he'd spoken but looking back, he wondered how he could of missed it.

God, his voice. He couldn't describe it if he tried, it was melted honey and sugared cinnamon. The words interloping on his tongue so rhythmically that it left Scorpius more in love with him than he'd thought possible. 

“Scorp?”   
That voice, again. Scorpius looked up, beaming almost lucidly, the soppy grin on his face getting wider as he nodded.

Relief washed over his boyfriend's face. “Do you want to try talking? What do you think?”

“You sound the way a violin looks” It wasn't the most eloquent of comments, and Scorpius' voice was hoarse and scratchy and slightly too loud but it was all worth it to see the ecstatic look plastered over Albus' face.


End file.
